A Welcomed Surprise
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is given devastating news that she likely won't be able to conceive and carry a child of her own, what happens when she adopts an adorable little girl named Mia, will her life go smoothly or will it throw her a curve or two
1. Chapter 1

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia reached up and wiped away a stray tear that was streaming down her cheek and she said, "are you sure Sherry"?, the young doctor put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I'm so sorry honey but their is only about a 15 to 20% chance that you will ever conceive". Sherry sighed and said, "but if you can't carry a child of your own have you thought about adoption"?, Penelope said, "I I I don't know about that".

Sherry said, "you've been through a lot over the past several months with all of the testing so here let me give you a card for an amazing adoption agency, they have helped a lot of my patients that couldn't have a baby naturally". She took the card and stood up and said, "thanks, I'll think about it", Sherry hugged her friend and said, "and if you need anything, even if it's just somebody to talk to don't hesitate to give me a call, any time, okay"?, Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement before turning around and walking brokenheartedly out of the room,

Sherry shook her head and said, "poor Penelope, I hated to tell her that she probably wouldn't be able to conceive because she'd make an amazing mother and any child would be lucky to have her". She tapped her finger to her chin and then she smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed a number and after a few rings she said, "Anita, we need to talk".

Penelope climbed out of Ester and slowly made her way toward the front door, she weakly smiled at her neighbor and said, "thank you" as he held the door open for her. The elderly man said, "what's wrong honey, you look so sad"?, she hugged the older gentleman and said, "Oliver, I just got bad news from my doctor".

Oliver said, "oh no, honey are you sick"?, she said, "no, no, nothing like that, I just found out that their is only like a 15 to 20% chance that I'll ever be able to have a baby". He said, "nonsense, if you can't have a baby naturally just adopt, my son and daughter in law did that 4 times and they are thinking about adopting another baby".

She smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yeah, their are millions and millions of kids out there that need parents and I have no doubt at all that you will make an amazing mommy for any child out there". She kissed his cheek and said, "thank you Oliver you my handsome hunka man have just made my day".

Oliver laughed and said, "glad I could help honey, glad I could help", he then followed Penelope toward the elevator and as she stepped on he waved and said, "remember what I said okay"?, she nodded her head and blew him a kiss and said, "ohhh I will Oliver, I will". As the elevator doors closed he said, "she's gonna make a wonderful mommy some day" as he walked inside his apartment and closed the door behind him.

When Penelope walked into her apartment she closed the door and pulled out the card that Sherry had given her, she put it down on the table in front of her and said, "come on Garcie you just found out less than an hour ago that you might not be able to have kids, isn't this a little soon to be thinking about adoption"?, she took a deep breath and said, "ahhhh shut up, I want a baby, I want to hear a little girl or boy call me mommy, that's what I want more than anything else".

She picked up the card and said, "hmmmm, what could it hurt to call and see what I need to do to be put on a possible list"?, she tapped the card to her chin and said, "come on Garcie do ittttttt, do itttttt". She said, "I'm gonna do it" and picked up the phone and looked down at the card and started dialing.

After a few rings she heard, "Harmony Adoption Agency this is Anita Harmony how can I help you today"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Mrs. Harmony my name is Penelope Garcia and I would like to see what I need to do so that I might be able to adopt a child". Anita grinned and said, "sure Ms. Garcia I'll be glad to help you out with anything I can do", the two women then spent the next 90 minutes talking as Anita told her everything she would need to do to get the process started so that she could possibly adopt a child.


	2. Chapter 2

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 2

The next few weeks passed by fast as Penelope met with Anita and got all of the paperwork completed, she had also had several home visits and passed those all with flying colors. She was so excited when she got a call, she was on her lunch break when Anita called and told her that they had a child that needed to be placed immediately, she grabbed her things and practically flew from the building.

Derek looked up and saw her running toward the elevator and he said, "baby girl what's wrong" as the doors were shutting on the elevator, he then jumped up and said, "what's up with sweetness, she ran out of here"?, Reid shrugged and said, "we don't know, we looked up in time to see the blur that was Garcia running onto the elevator".

JJ said, "I don't know what's up with her but lately she's changed", Derek said, "changed, changed how"?, she said, "I can't put my finger on it but she's been so happy and I mean happier than usual". Derek said, "maybe I should follow her and make sure that she's alright"?, Emily said, "that's not a good idea Morgan, when she wants us to know what's up she'll tell us".

Dave walked up and said, "was that kitten just now"?, Reid said, "yeah, she ran out of here like she was on fire", Dave said, "is something wrong, is she sick or something"?, Derek said, "not that we know of, we were all just standing here wondering what's up with her". Hotch stepped to his door and said, "meeting, roundtable room, now" and then all of their attention went to Hotch and their briefing as they all headed up the stairs and to their normal seats.

Penelope practically floated into the adoption agency and over to Anita, the younger woman stood up and said, "thanks for getting here so fast Penelope", she said, "sure, sure no problem". Anita motioned for Penelope to follow her into another room, Penelope fell in behind her and anxiously followed behind her to see what was going on.

When they walked into the room another woman was holding the little girl in her arms, Anita said, "this is Mia, she's 3 years old", Penelope said, "what happened, you said that she needed immediate placement". Anita said, "her parents were both killed by a drunk driver and nobody wanted to take her and with a child so young if she isn't placed almost immediately then she won't get a home and will be placed in a foster or group home".

Penelope walked over and squatted down on her knees in front of the little girl and said, "hi Mia, my name is Penelope", the little girl looked up at her and weakly smiled before burying her head in the assistants chest. Anita said, "she's shy so it might take a little time for her to talk", Penelope said, "that's alright because we have all the time in the world to get to know each other".

Anita said, "we have some clothes and toys that we were allowed to get from her room at home, the little bear in her arms is her favorite, she won't go anywhere without it". Penelope said, "when I was her age I had a doll that I had to do everything and I mean everything with", Anita smiled and said, "we'll give you and Mia a few days to get acquainted before we come for another home visit, is that okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's fine".

She then looked at Mia and said, "sweetie would you like to come with me"?, Mia looked at her and then nodded her head yes as she slid her hand in Penelopes and slid out of the assistants lap. Anita said, "here I'll help you carry her things", Penelope said, "thanks I appreciate it", Anita, Penelope and Mia headed out of the office and it wasn't long before they were walking up to Ester.

Penelope said, "I didn't have time to stop and get a carseat for her", Anita said, "that's alright, we have one, I'll be right back", Penelope and Mia stood there looking around until Anita came back with the booster seat. Anita showed her how to buckle Mia up in the seat and said, "remember, if you need anything before we have our home visit don't hesitate to call".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Anita, I appreciate everything you've done to help me", Anita said, "we're just glad that you were able to take her on such short notice". Penelope looked over her shoulder at Mia and said, "are you ready to go"?, the little girl still wouldn't speak but she nodded her head as she looked out the window.

As Ester pulled away from the curb Penelope was happier than she had been in a long long time


	3. Chapter 3

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 3

Penelope had to go back to the BAU and talk to Hotch about getting an emergency leave until Mia was more settled, when she parked in the lot at work she got out and walked around to the passenger side. When she got Mia out she said, "I have some people that I want you to meet, people that are sooooo important to me and they are just gonna love you".

Mia put her hand in Penelopes and walked along side her, Penelope looked down and smiled when she saw Mia holding the bear tight to her chest, she remembered feeling the same way about her doll growing up. When they stepped off the elevator she saw the team coming out of the round table room and she said, "I need to talk to all of you but first I need to talk to you bossman".

Hotch said, "sure thing Garcia" as they headed toward his office, Derek smiled and said, "who's little girl is that with baby girl"?, JJ said, "not a clue but seeing that she's with Hotch something's up, somethings definitely up". They all stood there wondering what conversation was going on between their friends right now.

When Penelope sat down she picked Mia up and put her in her lap and said, "Mia, sweetie, this is my bossman and super super friend this is Aaron Hotchner but we all call him Hotch". Mia looked at him and smiled but still never said a word, Hotch said, "I have a little boy named Jack and he's almost 5, how old are you"?, she still wouldn't speak but she held up 3 fingers.

Penelope said, "the reason that I wanted to talk to you was I recently got some bad news, bad medical news", Hotch said, "what kind of bad medical news Garcia"?, Penelope said, "their is only a 15 to 20% chance that I can every conceive a child". Hotch said, "ohhhh Garcia I'm so sorry to hear that".

Penelope said, "thanks bossman but to get back to my story", Hotch grinned as she said, "I listened to a few good friends and went to an adoption agency a few weeks ago and then today I got a call from Anita, she's the owner of the agency and she said that they had a child that needed immediate placement".

Hotch said, "I take it that the little girl is the little angel in your lap"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is", Hotch said, "do you need some time off until you get everything situated with Mia"?, Penelope said, "how did you know that"?, he smiled and said, "profiler, remember"?, she laughed and said, "that I do bossman, that I do", they then spent the next few minutes filling out some papers and getting her emergency time off situated.

Hotch said, "are you ready to tell the others"?, she looked down at Mia and said, "are you ready to meet some more of mommas friends"?, the little girl smiled and nodded her head yes as she jumped down out of Penelopes lap. Penelope stood up and Mia put her hand in Penelopes as they turned around and headed out of the office.

Derek looked up when he saw Penelope and the little girl come walking through the door and he said, "alright sweetness, what's up and who is this adorable little girl"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "this is my daughter, this is Mia". Derek said, "d d daughter, did you say Mia is your daughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll fill you guys in soon but right now guys this is Mia and Mia these are mommys bestest friends in the wholeeeee world.

Mia watched as Penelope said, "this is Emily, she's married to bossman", she then pointed to JJ and said, "this is my friend JJ and her husband Spencer Reid and they have a little boy and he's your age and his name is Henry". Mia smiled and hugged Penelopes leg as she said, "and this is a man that is like my father so I guess he'd be your grandpa this is Dave Rossi".

Dave squatted down in front of her and said, "hi honey", she peeped around Penelopes leg and smiled at Dave, Penelope said, "she's shy, she still hasn't spoken a word since I got her today". Reid said, "don't worry she will, she just has to feel comfortable and safe first", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's what Anita said".

Penelope then pointed to Derek and said, "and this handsome hunk of chocolate is my best friend in the wholeeeee world this is Derek Morgan aka hotstuff". Derek said, "hi there princess", Mia looked up at him and smiled and it was only a matter of a few seconds before she threw her little arms around his neck and said, "Dewekkkkkk" causing Penelope and the others to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 4

It was obvious to everybody that Mia felt safe with them, especially with Derek, he picked her up and said, "how old are you little one"?, she held up 3 fingers and said, "fwee, I fwee". Penelope smiled and said, "it's so good to hear your voice Mia", she smiled at Penelope and laid her head down on Dereks shoulder.

Derek said, "how about you tell us how you came to get Mia", she smiled and nodded her head as she then spent the next little while filling them in on everything that had been happening over the past several weeks. Derek said, "awww honey why didn't you tell us, tell me, we would have been there for you".

Penelope said, "I know that it's just I didn't want to bring everybody down with my problems", Derek put his free hand on her shoulder and said, "we love you, I love you and we are always here for you, always, no matter what". Hotch said, "he's right, we're a big happy family", Dave said, "that's right, one that just gained another member, another bambina for me to spoil rotten".

Derek said, "momma is gonna love her", Penelope smiled as Mia looked down at Derek and said, "who dat, who you momma"?, Derek pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a picture of Fran and said, "this is my mom and my sisters, this is Desi and Sarah". Penelope said, "they would be your aunts and Fran would be your nana I guess".

Dave said, "ohhhh she's gonna love that idea", Derek winked at Penelope and said, "I like that idea myself", Penelope felt her heart racing and then she said, "uhhhh Mia, honey, we need to get back home and get you settled in". Derek tried to put her down and she said, "nooooo Dewek noooooo down, no down".

Derek said, "okay baby, okay how about if I carry you to the car and then maybe follow you home, would you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about you baby girl are you okay with it"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'd love it, all help is appreciated" causing him to smile as they headed toward the door.

Reid said, "Garcia is it okay if we bring Henry over maybe tomorrow"?, she said, "sure that's a good idea", Emily said, "and we can bring Jack over so he can get to know the newest member of our family". Dave said, "ohhh kitten doesn't know, she wasn't here for the meeting", Penelope said, "meeting, what meeting"?, Hotch said, "the director has given us all the rest of the month off and since I arranged for your time off that includes you to".

She smiled and said, "good, maybe you guys will have the time to help me with a few things"?, JJ said, "sure, what do you need"?, she said, "well I have a few days before they are coming for a home visit so maybe you can help me get a place fixed up for Mia". Derek said, "of course we can baby girl".

Reid said, "have you thought about moving to someplace bigger"?, she said, "I have been thinking about that", Derek said, "I have a house that I just got finished with, why don't you and Mia take it"?, she said, "I can't do that, I can't take advantage of you like that". Derek laughed and said, "how do you think that you're taking advantage of me, I'm the one offering you the house, it's huge and Mia will be able to have her own room and we can get a swingset and sand box fixed for her in no time".

Dave said, "whatta ya say kitten"?, Penelope looked at Mia and said, "what do you think Mia, should we take Derek up on his offer"?, she looked at Derek and then at her and said, "yeahhhhhhhhhh". Derek smiled and said, "see it's a good plan, come on goddess, please, please let me help you and Mia".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "alright, alright, well if we're moving how about we go and see our new home"?, Derek grinned and said, "alright everybody you heard sweetness, let's go show her the newest casa Morgan". Everybody was all smiles as they headed toward the elevator.

The closer they got to the cars the more anxious Mia was getting, Derek said, "hey sweetness, how about you and Mia ride with me, we can always bring you back or bring your car to ya". She looked at Mia and then back up to her smiling hotstuff and said, "sure sugar we'll ride with ya", he kissed her cheek and said, "awesome" as he handed Mia to her while he grabbed her booster seat out of the back of Ester and put it in his car.

As they pulled away from the parking garage Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "goddess when we get you and Mia settled in for the night you and I need to talk". She felt her heart racing and she swallowed hard and said, "t t talk, talk about what"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "us, we need to talk about us", words wouldn't come to her but she somehow managed to nod her head yes letting him know that their conversation would happen later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 5

When they pulled up in front of their new home Penelope said, "wowwwww sugar shack this place is amazing", he said, "if you think the outside looks good just wait till you see the inside". She opened the door and by the time she got out and looked around he was getting Mia out of her booster seat and they were ready to walk toward the house.

By the time they stepped up on the porch the others were pulling in and JJ said, "niceeeee Morgan", Emily said, "this place will be great for Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners". Dave got out and said, "Penelope and Mia will be very comfortable here", Fran stepped forward and smiled down at the little girl as Penelope said, "Mia, this is Fran, this is Dereks momma".

Fran said, "hi there honey, aren't you just the cutest little girl"?, Mia whispered, "you me gammy"?, Fran said, "do you want me to be your grammy"?, she nodded her head and Fran quickly said, "then I'll definitely be your grammy". Mia threw her arms around Fran and squealed happily as Fran wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her.

Derek said, "come on guys and let me give you all the grand tour", as they stepped inside the first room they saw was the living room, it had beautiful furniture including a big screen tv, huge book cases and against the wall was a fireplace. Penelope walked over and said, "ohhhh I love this fireplace", Derek winked at her and then said, "you also have one in your bedroom".

She said, "ohhhhhh that sounds amazingggggg" as they headed through to a kitchen that had anything and everything anybody could ever want or need. Emily said, "wowwwwwww, it's a good thing that you like to cook PG", Penelope laughed and said, "tell me about it", as she walked around she said, "I could get lost in this kitchen".

Derek looked down when he felt Mia tugging on his pants, he said, "yes mam"?, Mia said, "where me sweep"?, Derek said, "how about I take you up there and let you pick out the room you want, would you like that"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek picked her up and said, "through there is the den, laundry room, a huge room that can be used for a play room, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, I'll be right back".

Penelope fell in line behind them as they headed toward the stairs, when they got to the top Derek put her down and said, "you can have any room you want except this one right here" as he pointed to Penelopes bedroom. Mia walked over and pushed the first bedroom door open and shook her head no, she then went to the second and third and shook her head no.

Penelope said, "what if she doesn't like any of them"?, Derek said, "that's easy I'll fix her one and have it the way she wants it", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah, she's definitely got you wrapped around her fingers". Derek winked at Penelope and said, "what can I say she's like her mommy in that way isn't she"?, causing Penelopes heart to flutter.

Mia pushed open the door right up from Penelopes she giggled as she ran inside and started jumping up and down as she stood in front of the huge built in book case. Derek said, "I think she wants this room", Mia walked over to Penelope and put her little hands together and said, "pweaseeeeee momma, pweaseeeeee", Derek laughed and said, "like you could say no to her goddess".

Penelope said, "if this is the room you want then yes baby girl you can have this room", Mia jumped up and down and started squealing and Derek said, "we'll have to take her and let her pick out her bed and sheets and stuff like that". Penelope nodded her head and said, "definitely, that way she can have a hand in working on her room".

Derek said, "I have a surprise for you ladies in the back yard", Penelope said, "another one, hotstuff you are full of surprises today", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you have nooooo idea baby, noooo idea". Penelope felt her cheeks blush and then she followed Derek and Mia out of the room and down the stairs.

By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs everybody else was walking back in to the living room, Derek said, "okay guys we still have the backyard to check out". Reid grinned and said, "something tells me that very soon their is going to be a swingset, pool, sandbox, pretty much anything Mia wants is going to be there".

Derek said, "you would be correct pretty boy but for now there's this" and he pushed the double doors open to reveal several big oak trees in the back yard and in the edge of the yard was a gazebo and not just any gazebo the one Penelope had been wanting for years. Penelope said, "it's like this house was made for me".

Fran leaned in to Dave and whispered, "it was" causing Dave to wink at her as they all continued walking around the huge backyard at Penelope and Mias new house.


	6. Chapter 6

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 6

A few hours later after everybody had gone, well everybody but Derek that is Penelope and Derek had watched a movie with Mia and while Penelope was bathing her and getting her ready for bed Derek was arranging a little surprise for him and Penelope. When the bath was over Mia was so tired and sleep but she wouldn't go to sleep without Derek.

Penelope walked to the top of the stairs and said, "hotstufffffff, can you come here for a minute please"?, he said, "sure sweetness", he walked up the stairs and said, "what's up goddess"?, she said, "Mia won't go to sleep unless she gets to tell you goodnight". Derek smiled and said, "well then let me tell my princess goodnight".

When he walked into the room she smiled and said, "Dewekkkkkk", he sat down on the side of her bed and said, "tomorrow how about you, me and mommy go and pick out some stuff for your room, would you like that"?, she yawned and nodded her head yes. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "good night princess, sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning".

The little girl smiled and said, "nigh nigh Dewek, lub you", he smiled and said, "I love you to Mia", Penelope walked over and turned the night light on and then leaned down and said, "now remember mommy will be right across the hall if you need anything, okay"?, she yawned again and nodded her head yes.

Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "good night baby, mommy loves you", Mia giggled and said, "lub you momma" and those 3 words made Penelope the happiest she had been in a long long time. She walked over and turned the monitor on and then picked up the other piece and her and Derek walked out into the hall and before she walked away Mia had fallen asleep.

Derek said, "you've got quite the charmer on your hands there", Penelope said,"don't I know it", Derek said, "I have a surprise waiting for us downstairs", she grinned and said, "another one"?, he said, "yes Ms. thang another one now come on before I spank that little butt of yours okay"?, she saluted him and said, "sir yes sir" as they headed downstairs.

When they got into the living room she smiled and said, "ohhhhh Derek", he had spread out a blanket and laid pillows down in front of the fireplace and had wine chilling in a bucket. They walked over and he sat down first and then helped her down and said, "I figured that after the day you'd had that some wine would be good", Penelope nodded her head as she took a sip and said, "that's delicious, thank you".

Derek put his hand on hers and said, "honey why didn't you tell me about what the doctor said"?, she looked up at him and said, "I didn't want your pity Derek". He said, "pity, I would not pity you, I would have been here for you and so would the others but we would never have pitied you, not at all".

She smiled and said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "do you remember when I said that we needed to talk"?, she nodded her head and he said, "their is something that I need to tell you". She said, "what is it sugar shack"?, he said, "well I've always been better at show then tell" and before she could respond he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and slowly claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart she said, "w w what was that"?, he said, "that was me telling you that it was time", she said, "time, time for what"?, he scooted closer and caressed her cheek and said, "time for us, I've been in love with you for years". Penelopes eyes filled with tears and she said, "D D Derek", he said, "awwww baby don't cry, this is good, I love you and I'm finally getting the courage to tell you".

Penelope said, "w w why now"?, he said, "because I'm tired of going to bed without you being there and I'm tired of waking up without you in my arms", Penelope said, "really"?, he put her hand on his chest and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head and he said, "it beats that way whenever I think of you, see you, talk to you, anything concerning you it does that and it has since the day we met".

As the tears streamed down her cheeks he said, "I love you Penelope Marie Garcia", she kissed his palm as he wiped the tears away and said, "and I love you Derek Michael Morgan, I always have and I always will". He growled as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his again and he reluctantly pulled away and said, "if we don't stop now I don't know if I'll be able to".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "don't stop, I don't want you to", he felt his heart racing and he said, "are you sure because once we move to the next step we can't take it back". She said, "I love you and you love me and I'm ready but if you're not th" and before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers again and she was laying back on the pillows pulling him with her.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 7

Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of Dereks head pulling him closer as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, the feel of his hands on her body and the feel of his lips on hers made her want him all the more. Derek pulled away and said, "I love you", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you to".

They raised up long enough for him to tug both his and her shirts off and toss them aside, he then slid her bra strap down and bit down on his bottom lip as he reached between her perfect breasts and unhooked her bra. When her breasts bounced free he said, "perfection, pure perfection baby girl" as he leaned down and started kissing his way between the valley of her breasts.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as he latched on to one of her nipples, she started tingling all over as the feeling of his tongue swirling on her nipple brought her closer and closer to release. He pulled back and slid her skirt and panties down over her creamy thighs and said, "I've dreamed of this for so so long".

She said, "me to hotstuff, me to and now are dreams are about to become reality" as she put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and boxers and slid them effortlessly over his thighs. He smiled down at her as he hovered over her and said, "I want this, I want us forever", she whispered, "so do I", he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he started sliding inch for glorious inch inside her she closed her eyes and moaned his name over and over.

Derek stilled once he was fully inside her, she fit him perfectly, it was like they were meant to be, she wrapped around him tightly and as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips he knew that she was ready to continue. He then slowly started sliding in and out of her, working to bring them the most pleasure possible.

Every kiss, every touch, every movement was magical for the new lovers, as they moved together as one it was like they had been lovers forever instead of just starting. They moved perfectly together, both edging closer and closer to that explosive climax that they both knew was approaching quickly.

Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back as she moaned his name in pleasure, she arched her back and whispered, "yes, ohhhhh yessssss" as he now pounded in and out of her. The living room was now filled with the sound of their moans and pants as they were both minutes away from orgasm.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the pulse point of her neck and then back to her lips where he couldn't help but smile as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice. A few hard and deep thrusts later completion came as they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of satisfaction rolled over them.

Before rolling beside her on the pillows he kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked over at him and smiled and said, "that was better than I ever dreamed it would be, it was perfection, pure perfection". Derek rolled over onto his side and caressed her cheek and said, "it was like we were meant to be baby, like we were destined for this, for us to be together".

She nodded her head and said, "I can't believe that what we just did, I can't believe that we made love", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "believe it princess because it happened, I love you, I want you". She smiled and said, "I love you to and I want you more and more with each passing moment".

He smiled as she straddled his waist and slowly sank down on him, his hands went automatically to her breasts and she threw her head back and moaned his name as they started out on round 2 of many for that night.


	8. Chapter 8

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 8

Penelope woke up the Derek climbing back in beside her, she opened her eyes and said, "leaving me already"?, he kissed her lips and then kissed his way down the side of her neck and said, "no, Mia woke up and I went to her". Penelope said, "is she alright"?, Derek said, "she's fine, she was just thirsty so I took her some water and now she's sleeping again".

She sighed happily and said, "did last night really happen"?, he snuggled closer and said, "if you mean did we spend the night making love then yes, yes baby girl it really happened". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "amazingggggg and a little sore", he said, "awwww I'm sorry sweetness but you know what they say right"?, she said, "no my love what do they say"?, he rolled her over onto her back and climbed between her creamy thighs and said, "what put the soreness in will take it out" seconds later all thoughts of her soreness were gone as Derek made slow passionate love to her.

A couple of hours later Penelope opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw the smiling face of Derek looking back at her, he said, "good morning baby girl". She said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he said, "ohhhh you did baby, you soooooo did", she yawned and said ,"what time is it"?, he said, "almost 7, I've got the coffee on and breakfast is almost ready soooooo you better get upstairs and get dressed before Mia wakes up".

Penelope kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to now scoot before I have my way with you again", she thought for a minute and said, "as good as that sounds I better get ready because our daughter will be up soon". He smiled and said, "I love the sound of that, our daughter", she kissed his lips and said, "good sugar, very good" as she stood up and wrapped the sheet around herself before heading up the stairs to get dressed for the day.

Derek stood up and cleaned up the pillows and covers from their interlude and headed back to the kitchen, a few minutes later he looked around to see his girls standing there smiling at him. Derek walked over and said, "good morning princess", Mia giggled and said, "mownin Dewek", he picked her up and carried her over and put her in her booster chair and said, "breakfast is almost ready".

Penelope said, "ohhhh you made pancakes", Derek said, "not just pancakes but special pancakes", Mia said, "pecial"?, he said, "uh huh, they are filled with ohhhhhh chocolate chips". Mia clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy" as Derek put cut up pancakes down in front of her, he said, "there you go princess", Mia smiled up at him before taking her fingers and putting a bite into her mouth.

Penelope said, "you are quite the charmer there hotstuff", he said, "what can I say I always have a way with the ladies", she rolled her eyes and said, "yeah, yeah, whatever". Derek put their pancakes down in front of them and poured some coffee in their cups and then said, "here is your milk little one", Mia took the sippy cup in her hand and said, "fanks" before she took a sip.

Derek sat down and they enjoyed their breakfast together, together as what they were a family, Penelope smiled and said, "I can get use to this", Derek winked at her and said, "good because this is what families do". They then spent the next 30 minutes enjoying their breakfast before Derek said, "if you take Mia up and get her dressed I'll get the kitchen cleaned up and then we can go shopping".

Penelope said, "sounds like a plan", she picked Mia up from her seat and said, "come on honey let's go get you dressed and ready for a day filled with shopping for stuff for you and our new house". Mia jumped into Penelopes arms and as they disappeared out of the room Mia waved and said, "byeeeeeeee daddy" causing Derek to smile after hearing the little girl that stole his heart call him daddy for the first time", all he could do was wave and say, "bye baby" and as he watched them disappear at the top of the stairs he reached up and wiped away the tears that started streaming down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 9

A few minutes later Derek, Penelope and Mia were heading out to get in the car, Mia giggled as Derek buckled her into her booster seat. Derek then kissed the top of her head and said, "what's so funny princess"?, she jabbered something that he didn't understand but he played along and said, "did they really"?, she kicked her feet and talked so fast that when she was finished he said, "are you being serious"?, she nodded her head yes and he winked at her and closed the door and headed to the drivers side of the car.

When they pulled away from the curb Penelope said, "she has the gift of gab just like me", Derek laughed and said, "like mother like daughter". Penelope winked at him and said, "their is something that you need to know about Mia", Derek said, "like what"?, Penelope said, "her parents were like you and me".

He said, "what do you mean like you and me"?, she said, "her dad was a handsome black man like you sexual chocolate and her momma was a white blond like yours truly". Derek said, "she's such a sweet little girl and it breaks my heart that she has been through so much already".

Penelope reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "she's definitely had it rough but I'm hoping that I, we, can give her the life she deserves". Derek kissed the top of her hand and said, "me to baby girl, me to", a few minutes later they were pulling into their first store.

As Derek got her out of the car Penelope said, "in here we're going to get blankets and sheets, pillow cases, stuff like that for your room, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "pwincess momma, pwincess". Derek kissed her chubby cheek and said, "I think she's wanting princess stuff baby girl".

Penelope laughed and said, "if that's what she wants then that's what she'll get", Mia clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy" as they walked across the parking lot and headed inside the store. Derek put her in the buggy and she laughed and kicked her legs as he pushed the buggy through the store.

By the time they finished shopping at the end of the day Mia had anything and everything she could have ever wanted or needed for her room. Derek glanced through the rear view mirror and said, "she's had a long day", Penelope said, "she's exhausted, she'll probably sleep all night".

It was all Mia could do to keep her eyes open, Derek said, "are you sleepy little one"?, she nodded her head yes and yawned as they pulled up into the garage. Derek said, "why don't you take her inside and get her bath and by the time she's finished she'll have her bed done up in princess everything".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you", he then kissed the top of Mias head and said, "and I love you princess". The little girl weakly smiled and said, "lub you daddy", she then laid her little head down on Penelopes shoulder and closed her little eyes.

Derek quickly got everything carried inside and by the time she was finished with her bath she had princess stuff everywhere on her bed from the pillow cases to the comforter. When Penelope put her down at the door she started jumping up and down squealing, "pwincessssssss, pwincesssss" and then ran across the room and jumped into the bed and laid down.

Derek and Penelope walked up to the bed and Penelope pulled the covers up over her and said, "good night baby girl, mommy loves you". She smiled and wrapped her little arms around Penelope and said, "lub you mommyyyyy", Derek hugged her and said, "good night baby, daddy loves you to".

Mia hugged him tight and said, "lub you daddy, nigh nigh", Penelope turned the night light on and then they walked to the door and stood in the hall and watched as her little eyes closed. Derek said, "she's so sweet", Penelope said, "she is I just hope that everything goes smoothly when Anita does her home visits".

Derek said, "don't worry sweetness everything is going to be fine, you did remember to call and give her the new address, right"?, she said, "yep, did it this morning before we left on our shopping trip". Derek said, "when is she stopping by to check on you and Mia"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "at the end of the week, she said that she wanted to give her plenty of time to adjust to her new home".

As they headed up the hall toward their room Derek said, "it's been a long day are you ready to turn in"?, she yawned and said, "more than ready". Derek said, "I'll go lock up and turn the lights off and then I'll join you", she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "don't keep me waiting long handsome".

He winked at her and said, "ohhhhh I won't" and then as he headed down the stairs she couldn't help but smile as she headed into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Derek rushed so that he could get back up and spend some quality time with his girlfriend, ohhhh how he would never tire of saying that, his girlfriend.

When he got to the door and saw her laying under the covers peacefully sleeping, he toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt, socks and pants off and slid in behind her in his boxers. He gently wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he joined her in a well deserved nap.


	10. Chapter 10

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 10

Before they knew it Friday was here and they were putting the finishing touches on the living room clean up when Anita knocked on the door. Derek smiled and watched as Penelope walked across the room and stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening the door.

When she saw Anita she smiled and said, "did you have any trouble finding us"?, she said, "not a bit, your directions brought us right to your front door". Penelope stepped aside and said, "please come in", Anita smiled and nodded her head as she stepped inside.

One of the first things she saw was Mia playing happily with Clooney, Derek held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you". Anita said, "it's nice to meet you to, you must be Derek", he said, "guilty as charged", Anita looked around and said, "Penelope you have a nice home".

Penelope said, "thanks but Derek did all the work", she looked at him and said, "you did an amazing job", he said, "thank you". He watched Anita for a few seconds and then said, "well sweetness I'm going to head out I've got a meeting with Hotch".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "love you", she said, "love you to", he then walked over to Mia and said, "sweetie I've gotta go see uncle Hotch but I'll be back later, okay"?, Mia got up and wrapped her arms around Dereks neck and hugged him tight and said, "kay daddy".

Anita smiled and whispered, "did she just call him daddy"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "she's been calling me mommy and Derek daddy since that first day". Anita said, "I'm glad that she's feeling comfortable and safe enough to call you and Derek her parents".

Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "daddy loves you", she giggled and said, "lub you daddyyyyyyyy" as she ran back over and started playing with Clooney. Derek then shook hands with Anita and said, "it was nice to meet you Anita".

Anita said, "and it was nice to meet you to Derek, I hope to see you again soon, I love the way you interact with Mia, she is adjusting to you very nicely and that pleases me". Derek said, "she's an amazing little girl and she quickly stole this profilers heart".

Derek winked at Penelope and said, "catch ya later baby girl", she said, "be careful handsome", he said, "always and kissed her lips one final time before walking out the front door. Anita said, "this home is amazing and Mia definitely has a safe and loving family here".

Penelope said, "some of our team mates have kids, one is 5 a little boy named jack and a 3 year old boy named Henry and they adore her". Anita looked down at the papers in her arms and then back up to Penelope and said, "how are her nightmares"?, Penelope said,"she had one that first night but so far nothing else".

Anita said, "good, good" as she noted that in her papers, Penelope said, "would you like a tour of our home"?, she said, "I'd love one". Penelope said, "Mia, Clooney let's show Anita around the house", Mia jumped up and said, "kayyyyyy mommaaaaaaa" as she ran over to Penelope with Clooney right behind her.

After Penelope showed Anita around the house they headed outside to the back yard and Mia headed straight over to the sand box and her new best friend Clooney wasn't far behind. Penelope said, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "do you have tea or lemonade"?, Penelope said, "we have both".

Anita smiled and said, "either would be great", Penelope said, "do you care to keep an eye on Mia for me"?, Anita said, "not a bit, not a bit". Penelope smiled as she turned around and headed into the house to come back a couple of minutes later with tea for her and Anita and a sippy cup of cool aid for Mia and a doggie treat for Clooney.

As Anita and Penelope sat talking Anita said, "well Penelope this visit went well, we have 3 more left before we can completely sign off on Mias adoption". Penelope said, "if everything goes well how long will it be before I can adopt"?, Anita said, "if things keep going good I'd say 2 or 3 months" causing Penelope to smile.

Penelope said, "Derek and the team have been a big help", Anita said, "it's good that Mia has a big family to love her and make her feel safe". Penelope said, "Mia loves her aunts and uncles and adores Jack and Henry ohhh and I can't forget Clooney and Mudgie".

Anita said, "who's Mudgie"?, Penelope said, "Dereks mother and step father have a dog named Mudgie and he's just as protective of her as Clooney is" causing Anita to grin. She looked at Penelope and said, "how are things with Derek, are you two dating"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I hope that's alright"?, she said, "yes, yes it's fine".

Anita said, "do you see your relationship progressing into a more permanent thing"?, Penelope said, "our relationship is new but I love him with all of my heart so yes, I definitely see our relationship moving on to something more permanent sometime in the near future".

Penelope watched as Anita wrote a few things down before closing her folder, she then looked up at Penelope and said, "thank you for showing me around today". Penelope said, "you are very welcome, stop by any time Anita, any time", Anita said, "I'll be back in a few weeks for another check".

Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "not a problem", as they started back toward the house Penelope said, "come on princess it's time to go inside". Mia jumped up and dusted the sand off of her and said, "tomin mommaaaa" as she toddled up beside her and slid her little hand into Penelopes hand.

Anita smiled as the obvious mother/daughter bond and as she walked out the front door she knew that she did the right thing by putting Mia with Penelope. Penelope and Mia were standing and waving at Anita as she pulled away from the curb and they were still waving as she disappeared out of sight.

Penelope then kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "how about you and momma watch the minions movie"?, Mias eyes lite up and she said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as they turned around and headed back inside. A few minutes later they were cuddled up together on the couch watching Mias favorite movie.


	11. Chapter 11

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 11

When Derek came home a little while later he couldn't help but smile as he saw his baby girls both peacefully sleeping in front of the tv on the couch. Mia was so cute snuggled up to Penelope, her purple outfit went so good with her darker skin color.

Penelope kept her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter while they slept to keep her safe, Derek took a deep breath and just looked at how beautiful Penelope was. He had always dreamed of being with Penelope and making a life with her and now it seemed his dreams were coming true.

As he looked down at Mia he grinned as he held out his hand comparing their darkness of their hands, Derek was a shade darker than Mia and Mia was a shade or two darker than Penelope so people would have no idea that Mia wasn't his.

Penelope started moving around and she opened her eyes and said, "how long have you been here"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "long enough to get to watch my favorite girls napping". Penelope yawned and said, "how did the meeting with Hotch go"?, he said, "it was good, how was the visit with Anita"?, Penelope smiled and said, "good, we still have a few more visits but Anita said that in a couple of months everything would be settled and we would be free to adopt Mia".

Derek said, "I still can't believe that I'm getting everything I've ever dreamed of, I'm getting you and a beautiful daughter". Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and ruffled her hair and said, "she's really precious, I can't imagine my life without her or you".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "we'll neither of us is going anywhere", Penelope winked at him and said, "so what was this meeting with Hotch about"?, Derek said, "I asked for some time off". Penelope said, "time off, for what"?, he said, "a honey moon".

Penelope said, "w w what"?, Derek said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Mia, I've been waiting for years to finally be with you and now that we're together I want it to last forever". Penelope said, "y y you really want to marry me"?, he said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned" causing her to smile.

Penelope then watched as he pulled out a little black box, her heart started racing and she said to herself, "is this really happening, is he really proposing"?, Derek dropped to one knee and opened the box and smiled up at her. Derek said, "baby girl will you do me the honor of making an honest man out of me"?, with tears streaming down her face she said, "yes Derek ohhhhh yes" he kissed her lips and said, "I love you" as he slid the ring on her finger.

Derek grinned as she said, "I love you to hotstuff", Mia woke up and said, "momma why you cwyin"?, Penelope put Mia in her lap and said, "well these are happy tears princess, very happy tears". Mia looked at her and said, "happy teaws"?, Derek said, "that's right princess, daddy just asked mommy to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him".

Mia wrapped one arm around Dereks neck and the other around Penelopes and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyyyy" causing both Derek and Penelope to grin and say, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" with her. Mia then jumped down and ran over to Clooney and said, "Cwooney Cwooney momma and daddy dettin mawwied", Derek and Penelope laughed when Clooney stood up on his hind legs and started barking, letting them know that he was happy.

Derek said, "I can't believe it", Penelope said, "what handsome" as she looked down at her beautiful engagement ring, Derek said, "that we're engaged, that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together with Mia, it's like everything is finally falling into place for us". Penelope cupped his face in her hands and said, "well it's about time don't ya think handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "definitely goddess, definitlely" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again.


	12. Chapter 12

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 12

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "so what kind of wedding would you like to have"?, she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I've always dreamed of the dress with the long train and veil". He sat there listening as she talked about having JJ and Emily being her maids of honor and how she would like Mia to be her flower girl".

Penelope sighed happily as Derek said, "and I'll get Hotch and Reid to be my best men and get little Henry and Jack to be the ring bearers", she said, "ohhhh that will be so cute". Penelope said, "and I want to ask Dave to give me away", Derek said, "ohhhh he's gonna love that, he has always considered you to be his daughter".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "is this all really happening, are we really getting married"?, he turned their hands over so that she could see her ring and he said, "this is really happening, we are really getting married". She gently squeezed his hand as he said, "I want us to take our time with planning this wedding, I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Derek", he touched her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I wonder what the team is going to say when they find out"?, he laughed and said, "they're probably gonna say that it's about time" causing them both to nod their heads in agreement.

Their attention was then pulled to their daughter as they watched her play with Clooney, Derek said, "wellllll how about we arrange a little family get together and we can spill the beans to the team then"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff". Derek pulled his cell out and sent a group text and it was only a matter of a few minutes before everybody responded with immediate "yes" replies.

Penelope said, "well then oh sexy fiancée of mine you better go to the store and get stuff to fix", he kissed her lips and said, "okay gorgeous", as he stood up he said, "how about I get stuff to fix on the grill"?, she said, "sounds good to me". He waved at Mia and said, "bye princess, be a good girl for mommy".

Mia ran over to him and said, "are you weabing daddy"?, he tapped her on the end of the nose and said, "don't worry daddy will be right back, I'm gonna go get some stuff at the store because we're going to have a cookout". She clapped her hands and said, "daddy what cookowt"?, he laughed and said, "that's where we fix hamburgers, hotdogs, steaks, stuff like that on the grill and we eat, laugh and have fun with our family".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he said, "doesn't that sound like fun"?, she nodded her head yes and Penelope said, "aunt JJ and aunt Em are going to bring their boys over and nana Fran is going to bring Mudgie so that you can all play and have fun". Mia said, "weally"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes really but for now daddy has to leave but I'll be back in a few minutes, okay"?, she said, "kay daddy", before walking away she kissed his cheek and said, "lub you".

Derek said, "love you to" as he watched her run back over to where Clooney was, Penelope said, "ohhhh yeah you're wrapped around her little finger", he said, "heyyyyyyyyy that's my baby girl". He then kissed her gently on the lips and said, 'now I have two baby girls, two baby girls that I love with all my heart" causing her to smile as she watched him turn around and head toward the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 13

Penelope was working on chocolate chip cookies for the cookout when the family started coming, when the doorbell rang Mia ran across the room and was reaching for the knob before Penelope said, "wait baby, don't open the door until we find out who it is". Mia said, "who dis is"?, Reid laughed and said, "it's uncle Spencer, aunt JJ and Henry, can we come in"?, Penelope opened the door and grinned and said, "come in, come in".

As Reid stepped in he saw Mias little arms stretched up and she said, "up pweaseee", he picked her up and said, "how are you today"?, she grinned and he said, "are you okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". JJ said, "Mia this is your cousin Henry, Henry this is your cousin Mia", Reid put the little girl down and Henry smiled and said, "hiiiiii".

Mia giggled and said, "hiiiiii Henwy", Penelope said, "awwww how precious", Reid said, "how adorable is that"?, JJ laughed and watched as Henry took Mia by the hand and walked across the room to where Clooney was laying and watching. Reid said, "where's Morgan"?, Penelope said, "hotstuff went to the store to pick up some things for today".

JJ said, "I brought potato salad and some cupcakes", Penelope said, "here let me help you" and the two women headed toward the kitchen and Reid said, "I think I'm gonna hang out in here with Henry and Mia" as he sat down on the couch. JJ looked at her friend and said, "so how are things with you and Derek"?, Penelope bit her lip and said, "ohhh they're good, real good".

JJ glanced down at Penelopes hand and saw the engagement ring and said, "oh my God Garcie are you and Morgan getting married"?, she said, "yeah, he proposed last night and I said yes". She threw her arms around her friend and said, "ohhhh that's so great, congrats girlie, congrats" as she hugged her friend tighter.

Penelope said, "that's the reason for the cookout, we want to tell everybody that we're getting married", JJ said, "I'm so happy for you, it's about time that you and Derek get together". Penelope nodded her head in agreement and then said, "for the first time in a long time everything seems to be falling perfectly into place for us" causing both women to smile as they continued to work on the food.

Reid was laughing as he watched Henry and Mia and when somebody knocked on the door he said, "I'll get it Garcia", she said, "thank you Reid", he got up and walked across the room and looked out the peep hole and saw the Hotchner and Rossi clan. He opened the door and said ,"welcome, welcome" and as they walked by him they all grinned.

Fran said, "where's my little princess"?, Reid said, "she's right over there playing with Clooney and Henry", Fran pulled her coat off and said, "where's my little princess"?, Mia stood up and ran over to her squealing, "nanaaaaaaaaa" as she jumped into her arms. Dave said, "ohhhh how sweet", Fran said, "are you having fun with Henry"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Reid said, "Mia this is Jack Hotchner, he's your uncle Hotch and aunt Emilys son", she grinned and said, "hiiiiii", Jack blushed and said, "hiiiii", Henry said, "come on wets go pway wif Cwooneyyyyyyyy" as the three kids ran across the room to rejoin Clooney. Emily walked into the kitchen and said, "I brought a huge garden whoaaaaaa look at the size of that rock", Penelope said, "shhhhhh we're going to tell everybody at dinner".

Emily hugged her and said, "I'm so happy for you PG, it's about time", JJ laughed and said, "that's what I said", Penelope dried her hands and said, "I am finally getting the man that I have been head over heels in love with for years". JJ said, "it's about time that the two of you pull your heads out of your butts and get things right', she nodded her head and said, "I know, I know" as she put the salad in the fridge.

Hotch leaned in and said, "something tells me that this sudden get together is going to bring us news of a wedding", Fran said, "ohhh I hope so", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "let's just wait and see what happens Bella". Fran said, "but my love I'm not getting any younger and I can't wait to spoil Mia rotten", Dave said, "well that goes without saying but let's just wait and see how the evening goes, okay"?, she sighed and said, "okay, okay I'll be good" causing Dave to grin and lean in and whisper something into her ear, she laughed and said, "later for you mister, later" and then he watched as Fran headed into the kitchen to join the other girls.


	14. Chapter 14

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 14

About an hour later everybody was gathered around the huge picnic tables and were eating, Penelope reached to get some chips and Frans eyes caught sight of the engagement ring. Fran said, "is that what I think it is"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hotstuff proposed and I accepted", the air was then filled with the squeals of congratulations.

Dave said, "congratulations kitten", Mia looked at him and said, "nonno"?, he looked down at her and said, "yes sweetheart"?, she said, "momma no kitten, her momma". Dave said, "kitten is a nickname like the way I call you bambina", she laughed and said, "dat funny" and then continued eating her hotdog and chips.

Hotch said, "congrats you two, it's about time that you finally got together", Derek said, "now that I've got her I'm never letting her go", Reid said, "good now I believe that I won the bet". Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at Reid and said, "WHAT BET" in unison", JJ said, "welllllll we might have made a little bet".

Derek said, "might have or did"?, Emily said, "welllllllllllll we did", Fran said, "I bet that you wouldn't get together until Christmas so I lost big time" causing Derek to put his hand over his heart and say, "my own mother bet against me". Dave said, "well son you've got her now and that's all that counts, right"?, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "that's right" causing Penelope to grin and wink at him before taking a bite of her chips.

The next long while was spent talking about what kind of wedding Penelope wanted and she told them right down to the colors in her bouquets what she had always dreamed of. Emily said, "and with you taking your time to plan everything out we'll make sure that you have everything that you've ever wanted".

As the sun went down Reid looked over and saw the trio of munchkins cuddled up sleeping on the blanket that Emily had laid on the ground, he said, "well it looks like it's about time for us to head home". Derek said, "awwww look how precious" and pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures and then put his cell back in his pocket.

Penelope said, "I'll carry her upstairs and get her ready for bed", Derek said, "it's ok sweetness I'll do it", she said, "are you sure"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yep, I'll tuck her in and then be back down". She winked at him and said, "okay handsome" and then she watched as he walked over and picked the little girl up.

Her eyes opened up and she yawned and said, "hiiiiii daddy", she then laid her head down on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and said, "hi princess, are you ready for bed"?, she didn't say anything but nodded her head yes. Derek walked over and let Penelope and the others grab a quick kiss before heading upstairs to put their princess to bed.

Derek hadn't realized that he had been upstairs for quite a while until he felt Penelopes arm wrapping around him, he said, "sorry baby girl, I was just watching her sleep, I guess I lost track of time". Penelope sighed happily and said, "it's fine hotstuff, I do it myself, I find myself staring at her when she sleeps".

Derek turned around and kissed her lips passionately and said, "one baby girl tucked in and one to go", Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "promises promises". Derek laughed and said, "come on goddess let me show you how much I love you", she smiled and said, "lead the way sugar shack, lead the way".

They turned and took one final look at Mia and then Penelope said, "good nigh sweetie, mommy loves you", Derek turned the night light on and closed the door halfway and then said, "now where were we"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hmmmm I believe you were going to show me how much you loved me".

He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and did just that all night long


	15. Chapter 15

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 15

The next few days passed by and Mia quickly adapted to living with Derek and Penelope, the wedding plans were almost finished and Penelope had passed 2 more visits and had one more to go. She blew out a deep breath and said, "Anita I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to help me".

Anita said, "it's a pleasure to see a good mother and you are by far one of the best I've seen", Penelope said, "she's such a joy to have around, she's so sweet and everybody loves her". Anita said, "and it's obvious the way she is with everybody that she loves them to" causing Penelope to nod her head yes in agreement.

Anita said, "well you'll have one final check in a few weeks and then you can legally adopt Mia", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw that Mia had fallen asleep cuddled up to Clooney. Penelope said, "she loves Clooney so much and he's so protective of her".

Penelope said, "are you sure that you don't want some tea or lemonade"?, Anita said, "I'm sure but thanks", Penelope grinned and said, "Derek's going to be so excited to learn that everything is moving along so smoothly". Anita said, "how are the wedding plans"?, she said, "good, we're almost finished".

Anita listened as Penelope said, "Derek is wanting me to have the wedding I've always dreamed of", Anita grinned and said, "he's a keeper Penelope". Penelope sighed happily and said, "tell me about it", Anita said, "it's hard to believe that you've already had her almost 4 months isn't it"?, Penelope said, "it really is, it seems like only yesterday I was taking her to work to get some time off and now she's almost 4 years old".

Anita looked down at her watch and said, "I have another appointment so I'd better be going but don't worry everything is going great". Penelope smiled as she walked Anita to the door, when the door opened Anita said, "where is your fiancée"?, Penelope said, "the teams out of town on a case but hopefully they'll be back home soon".

Penelope grinned and waved at Anita as she stepped down the steps and headed down the walk toward her car, as Anita pulled away from the curb Penelope started feeling a little dizzy. She closed the door and walked slowly over and sat down on the couch, she laid her head back against the back of the couch and was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

She covered her mouth and said, "I bet I've got Dereks stomach bug that he had before he left", she stayed on the couch until the dizziness passed and then she got up and walked into the kitchen and fixed some tea and by the time she got back to the couch Mia was awake and walked over to the couch and crawled up in Penelpoes lap.

Penelope said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me fine momma", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "that's good" as another wave of nausea hit her. She put Mia down on the couch and said, "sorry babyyyyy" as she ran across the room and to the downstairs bathroom with Mia running right behind her squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaaa, mommaaaaaaaaaaa".

After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet Penelope said, "mommy doesn't feel good Mia", she then got dizzy and grabbed onto the side of the bed as she tried to reach her cell. She managed to reach her cell and hit Dereks number and put the phone on speaker and after a couple of rings she heard, "hey sweetness, how's my girls"?, Penelope said, "Derek, Derek I" and then everything went black and she slid down to the floor.

Derek started to panic when he heard Mia squealing, "mommaaaaa, mommaaaaaa", Derek said, "Mia baby talk to daddy, what's wrong with mommy"?, Mia said, "her fall down daddy, her sweeping". Derek said, "she fell down"?, Mia said, "uh huh her fall down".

Derek said, "Dave call momma and tell her somethings wrong with baby girl, Mia said that she fell down and is sleeping", Dave nodded his head and when the call ended he said, "she's on her way there now, she'll be there in a few minutes", Derek said, "baby girl listen to daddy okay"?, she said, "kayyyyy daddy".

The team listened as Derek said, "nana Fran is on her way over but I need for you to stay with mommy okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy, we stay wif momma". Derek said, "that's daddys good girl, daddy is so proud of his big girl, yes he is".

He tried to stay on the phone and keep Mia calm until he heard his mom come into the house, when Fran stepped into the living room she said, "Mia where are you princess"?, Mia said, "me hewe nanaaaaa, me hewe". Fran quickly headed toward the bathroom and found her soon to be daughter in law unconscious on the floor.

Derek said, "momma what's wrong, is she alright"?, Fran said, "she's got a pulse and she's breathing", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "do you need me to call 911"?, Fran said, "no need I already called them and I can hear the sirens up the street now".

When he heard the medics talking to Fran he got off the phone and said, "momma I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can". Fran said, "be safe baby boy", he said, "I will and take care of my baby girls for me until I can get there", she said, "don't worry about us, we'll be fine".

Before ending the call he said, "bye Mia daddy loves you and I'll be home soon", she said, "bye daddy, lub you", he ended the call with a small smile on his face. Dave said, "I've already made a call my jet will be here and be ready to take off again in a few minutes".

Derek said, "I'll call and let you guys know something as soon as I find out what's wrong", JJ said, "just kiss her for us and tell her we love her". Derek smiled at her and said, "I will" as he practically ran out of the police station, as he jumped into the waiting police car he sent up a silent prayer hoping that Penelope was alright.


	16. Chapter 16

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 16

Fran sat in the waiting room holding her granddaughter while they waited on news of Penelopes condition, they had been waiting for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of hours. Mia was laying her head on her nanas chest with her eyes closed while Fran hummed to her, trying to calm the worried child.

Derek finally arrived at the hospital and practically ran through the front door, he ran over to the nurses desk and said, "I'm here for Penelope Garcia". Fran heard her sons voice and said, "Mia there's daddy", the little girl jumped down and went running across the floor squealing, "daddyyyyyyy" as she ran into his arms.

Derek picked up the little girl and said, "hi princess", Fran walked over and said, "you got here sooner than I was expecting you to". He said, "we got lucky and didn't have any problems, any word on baby girl"?, Fran shook her head and said, "nothing yet I'm afraid".

Mia said, "momma fall and go sweepy", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy is so proud of you, you are my big big girl". She smiled and said, 'me big giwl"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "that you are" as he held the little girl close.

Derek looked at Fran and said, "had she regained consciousness"?, Fran said, "no, I talked to one of the medics that brought her in". He blew out a deep breath and said, "any idea what happened"?, she said, "only what Mia told me, she fainted but other than that I have no idea".

Fran said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there maybe I could have", Derek said, "momma don't go there, none of this is your fault, I'm just glad that you were able to get to her as fast as you did". She reached over and took him by the hand and said, "me to baby boy, me to".

Meanwhile in her cubicle Penelopes eyes opened and she started freaking out, she sat up and said, "Mia, oh my God where's my daughter"?, the doctor said, "easy Ms. Garcia, she's fine, she's out in the waiting room with her grandma Fran Morgan", Penelope calmed down and said, "what happened to me, why am I here"?, the doctor said, "you fainted and we ran tests and I have the results right here", she smiled as she opened the file and filled Penelope in on her condition.

Derek, Fran and Mia were sitting and talking when the doctor stepped out and said, "Penelope Garcia", Derek stood up and said, "yes". She walked over and said, "are you the fiancée"?, he smiled and said, "that's me", she said, "Ms. Garcia is awake and their are no signs of concussion or anything like that".

Derek said, "do you know what happened to her"?, the doctor said, "her blood pressure bottomed out on her and she fainted and after running several tests we now know why". Derek looked at Fran and then back to the doctor and said, "and why did she pass out"?, the doctor said, "I think she's wanting to tell you that".

Fran smiled as she picked up Mia and followed Derek and the doctor back to join Penelope, once they stepped into the cubicle Penelope held out her arms and said, "there's my baby girl" as Fran happily handed her over. The doctor said, "I want to keep you for a little while longer and if your blood pressure regulates I'll release you".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you for everything", the doctor smiled back at her and said, "you're very welcome" and they all watched as she headed out of the cubicle, leaving the little family alone. Derek quickly put his hands on Penelopes and said, "woman you've got to stop scaring your man like this".

She smiled and said, "sorry handsome and mommy is so sorry for scaring you princess", Mia said, "you kay now momma"?, Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy is better than okay" causing Mia to smile as she laid her head against Penelopes chest.

Derek said, "what happened baby, are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine and I have something to tell you", he said, "well don't keep me in suspense, tell me". She said, "they ran all kinds of tests on me and they found out something very good, very very good".

He laughed and said, "well tell me what they found out", she said, "according to my tests, in about 6 1/2 months we're going to be welcoming a new addition to our family". His mouth flew open and he said, "y y you're", she said, "I'm pregnant and those are 2 words that I never thought I'd say but we're going to have a baby".

Derek pulled her gently to him and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart Penelope said, "guess what Mia"?, she said, "whatttttt"?, Penelope said, "mommy and daddy are going to have a baby".

Mia clapped her hands and said, "weally"?, she said, "yes really", Derek said, "you know what that means don't you"?, she shook her head no and Derek said, "that means that you're going to be a big sister'. She looked at Fran and smiled and said, "nana me gonna be big siser".

Fran smiled and said, "and I have no doubt that you're going to be the best big sister ever" as they stood there spending time together as a family as the news of the newest addition started to sink in.


	17. Chapter 17

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 17

A little while later Fran looked at Mia and said, "how about you and nana go and get some ice cream, would you like that"?, Mia looked up at her mom and dad and said, "pweaseeeeeeee"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I think after she was such a big girl that she deserves some ice cream, what about you daddy"?, Derek said, "I agree with you mommy, I think she does".

Mia squealed and giggled as Derek lifted her up off the bed, she ran over to Fran and put her little hand in her nanas and Fran said, "I'll let the team know what's going on". Penelope said, "thanks Fran and thanks so much for everything you've done for me", Fran blew her a kiss and said, "that's what family does" and then her and Mia turned around and walked out of the cubicle leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

Derek said, "I still can't believe it, we're having a baby", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "are you sure you're alright"?, she said, "I'm more than alright" as she put her hand on top of his. She said, "I was in shock when the doctor told me and she said that she had retested the blood several times and every time it showed the same, we're going to have a baby".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mia and this little one right here". She smiled and said, "I can't wait for that either and I guess it's a good thing that our wedding is planned for a few weeks away because soon I won't be able to fit into my dress".

She smiled as Derek leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hey in there little one I'm your daddy and I love you so so much and can't wait to meet you", Penelope said, "and I'm your mommy and I can't wait to meet you, I never thought I'd get the chance to have a baby and I promise that you and your big sister Mia are going to have a life filled with nothing but love, joy and happiness if their is anything that me and your daddy can do about it".

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Fran was talking on the phone to Dave as she watched Mia eating her ice cream, Dave said, "that's wonderful news". Reid walked over and said, "what's wonderful news"?, Dave put Fran on speaker and said, "I'll let you tell them Bella".

Fran said, "well in about 6 1/2 months Derek and Penelope are going to be parents, Penelopes pregnant", the room was filled with cheering and Reid said, "that's amazing, that's the best news I've heard since we caught this sick freak a few hours ago", Fran said, "so I take it that soon you'll all be home"?, Dave said, "yeah, we're getting ready to head to the landing strip right now so we should be home in about 4 hours give or take".

Fran said, "well be careful my love and I'll see you all when you get home", Emily said, "tell PG and Derek that we're so happy for them". JJ said, "and tell Garcie that we're going to have a hugeeeeee baby shower for her", Fran laughed and said, "I'll tell em, I'll tell em" as the call ended. Fran looked at Mia and smiled, Mia had chocolate ice cream on her cheek and Fran reached over with a napkin and wiped it away and said, "there you go sweetie".

Mia smiled and said, "fank you" as she took another bite of ice cream, as Fran sat there she couldn't be happier, her son was finally happy with the woman that he loves and she has one granddaughter and in a few short months she'll be having another one. She took a deep breath and said, "nana is gonna spoil you and your brother or sister rotten" causing Mia to giggle as she stuck the small spoon into her ice cream once again.

At the hospital Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "first for agreeing to marry me and then second for Mia and thirdly for the little bundle that's growing rightttttttt here" as he touched her stomach. Penelope said, "are you sure that you're okay with all this, I mean you're getting a wife and 2 children all in short order and", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I have never been more excited than I am right now, we have so much to look forward to and I can't wait to get our lives together started".

Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he winked at her and said, "and I love you Penelope Marie Garcia, soon to be Morgan" and then he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 18

A few hours later Derek, Penelope, Fran and Mia were walking out of the ER and heading toward Frans car, after getting Mia buckled into her seat he kissed her on the top of the head and she giggled. Derek then shut the door and climbed in the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition and pulled away from the curb.

The ride home started good with everybody talking about the new baby but the mood was halted when Penelopes cell started ringing, she looked over her shoulder and Fran said, "it's Anita". Penelope said, "must be important she was for her visit today and everything was going good, going real good".

Fran handed her the cell and said, "hey Anita what's up"?, Derek watched as Penelope went pale and she said, "b b b but how can that be, she's just a baby"?, Derek didn't know what was going on or what was being said but he could tell that from watching Penelope that it wasn't good, not good at all".

Penelope said, "yeah we'll be home in a few minutes, I had a trip to the ER", she then grinned and said, "I got unexpected news a few hours ago, it seems that in a few months I'm going to have a baby". The tone of the call then changed again when Penelope said, "yeah, okay, well then we'll see you soon" and ended the call.

Derek said, "what was that all about"?, she said, "it's not good but I'll fill you in once we get home, okay, I don't want to worry Mia", he nodded his head and said, "okay sweetness". He the intertwined their fingers and said, "we've got to keep that stress level down because stress isn't good for baby or momma" causing her to weakly smile.

When they pulled up in front of the house Fran saw Anita pulling in and said, "I'll take Mia in and get her something to eat so that you and Penelope can talk to Anita". Derek said, "thanks momma", she said, "any time baby boy, any time" as they all got out of the car and headed inside, once they got inside Fran took Mia to the kitchen to fix her something to eat while Derek, Penelope and Anita headed to the living room to talk.

Once they sat down Anita said, "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you on a day that you get the best news ever", Penelope said, "it's not your fault Anita". Derek said, "can you fill me in on what you told baby girl, she didn't want to say anything in front of Mia", Anita nodded her head and said, "do you remember how her parents were killed"?, Derek said, "yeah they were killed by a drunk driver".

Anita said, "that's what we thought to but that isn't what happened", Derek said, "are you telling me that they were killed on purpose"?, she nodded her head and said, "sadly yes". Derek said, "where was Mia when this was going on"?, Anita said, "the poor thing was in the car but before they could finish the job and take care of her a passerby stopped and pulled Mia from the car and held on to her until the police arrived on the scene".

Penelope said, "so if that passerby hadn't stopped they would have succeeded on killing all three of them"?, Anita nodded her head and said, "yes they would have". Derek said, "but why were her parents killed"?, Anita said, "they are or were worth millions and with all three of them out of the picture the money then goes to one of her fathers brothers a Zachary Fields".

Derek said, "wait, I know that name", Anita said, "from what I was told he's a high up in the mob", Penelope said, "please don't tell me that they are after Mia again"?, Anita said, "chances are they will go after Mia, you, Derek and your entire family". Derek said, "they don't know who they're messing with".

Their attention was then pulled when somebody knocked on the door, Derek got up and walked over and smiled when he opened the door to see the team standing outside. He opened the door and said, "just the people we need to see", as they walked in Dave said, "that doesn't sound good son", Derek said, "it's not Dave, it's not" as they all walked into the living room.

Derek said, "Anita this is the rest of our team, this is our boss Aaron Hotchner, his Emily, this is Jennifer and Spencer Reid and my step father David Rossi", she said, "it's nice to meet all of you but I hate that it's under these circumstances". JJ said, "and what are the circumstances, if you don't mind me asking".

Anita said, "maybe you should all sit down", they all sat down and she then spent the next few minutes filling them in on what they needed to know about the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 19

When Anita was finished explaining everything Hotch said, "I'll call the director and fill him in", as he walked away Derek wrapped his arm protectively around his girl and said, "it's going to be alright sweetness, you'll see". Penelope said, "I can't lose her Derek, she's my daughter and I love her so much".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "we're not going to lose our daughter I promise", Reid said, "don't worry Garcia we'll keep you all safe", she looked up at Reid and said, "I'm sorry that you're all involved in this, I don't want you to get hurt". Dave said, "kitten we're not going to get hurt, we're going to find this sick freak and make sure that he's taken care of so that he can't hurt you or my granddaughter".

Penelope said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "any time kitten, any time", all of their attention was then drawn to Hotch who walked back over and took a deep breath as he readied to fill them in on the directors decision. Dave said, "what did he say"?, Hotch said, "we're all on protection detail until the threat is over".

Derek said, "can we do it from here or do we need to get Mia and baby girl out of town"?, Hotch said, "it might be a good idea to get the two of them out of town until all of this is over". Dave thought for a minute and said, "I know just the place", Emily said, "pleaseeeeee tell me you're talking about that amazing cabin in the mountains"?, he said, "I am, I'm talking about that very place".

Anita said, "are you that you'll have enough room for everybody"?, Derek said, "it's a 30 room house/cabin and it has 10 bedrooms with built in bathrooms, a dinning room, living room, game room for the kids and it has a chefs kitchen in it plus the other rooms". Anita said, "wow now that sounds nice", Dave said, "well we wanted a place where everybody would be happy".

JJ said, "and trust me when I say that place does just that", Emily said, "and outside their is a huge swingset and sand box for the kids", Anita said, "ohhhh Mia will love that". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "we'll load up everybody and head up to the cabin in a few hours so we can get there before dark".

Hotch said, "Em why don't we head home and grab Jack and let's get us a few bags packed and then meet back here ASAP", she said, "sounds like a good idea". Dave said, "I'll call up and have my grounds keeper get everything ready and stocked up for us", JJ said, "Spence we'll go get Henry and pack our things and then get right back here".

Reid nodded his head and said, "sounds like a plan", he then put his hand on Penelopes and said, "we aren't going to let anything happen to you or my niece". Penelope grinned at him and said, "I love you my heap of gray matter", he winked at her and said, "I love you to Garcia, you're my sister and I'll do anything to protect you".

Anita said, "please be careful and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me", Penelope stood up and walked her to the door and said, "thank you for coming and filling everybody in on what's happening". She said, "they all needed to know so that way they could protect both you and Mia", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I love that little girl like she was my own".

Anita hugged Penelope and said, "I know and that's what makes you such a good mommy for that little girl", Penelope took a deep breath and whispered, "thank you". As she turned around and headed down the steps she said, "be careful", Penelope said, "don't worry we will be" and she stood there watching as Anita pulled away from the curb.

When everybody had gone she looked at Derek and said, "can you get started on packing our stuff and I'll pack Mias stuff"?, he said, "on it" as he headed up the stairs. Penelope said, "where's Mia"?, he smiled and said, "she's with mom, Dave went home to grab mudgie and their stuff but don't worry sweetness, everything's going to be fine".

He kissed her lips gently before they both headed up the stairs to get their stuff packed so that when the others returned they could get the show on the road so they would be at the cabin and get everything put away before dark.


	20. Chapter 20

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 20

About an hour later everybody was walking out of casa Morgan and heading toward their cars, as they pulled away from the curb Penelope sent up a silent prayer that they would soon get to come back home again. Derek glanced through his mirror and saw Mia playing with Clooney and Mudgie and having a blast.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'm glad that she doesn't understand what's going on", Penelope reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "me to hotstuff, me to". Penelope said, "I had a little talk with Mia when we were upstairs getting her things packed", he said, "you did"?, she said, "sure did".

Derek said, "what was the talk about"?, Penelope said, "I told her what to do if somebody she didn't know tried to get her", he listened as she said, "I told her to scream fire and to scream it loud". Derek said, "and she'll do it to", Penelope said, "ohhhh yeah she'll do it but I'm hoping that it won't come to that", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "me to sweetness, me to".

Meanwhile at Zachary Fields office he sits back in his chair and props his feet up and looks at his goons and says, "so any idea where my niece is"?, one stepped forward and said, "she's being adopted sir". Zachary leaned forward and said, "adopted, ohhhh no that won't do, she's got to be eliminated, she's the last person standing between me and my brothers millions".

The goon said, "if she's adopted won't that put the money yours anyway but default"?, he shook his head and said, "no I checked on that, as long as she's alive my brothers money will go to her". Zach then tapped his chin with his finger and said, "do we know who's adopting her"?, the goon pulled his notepad out of his pocket and said, "a Penelope Garcia, she's a data analyst with the FBI".

Zach said, "FBI"?, he said, "yes sir", he said, "I still have to take care of her because she saw me, she saw me and I almost had my hands on her when that car stopped and the woman got out and held her until the police came". The goon said, "what do you want us to do sir"?, he said, "we need to find out where this Penelope Garcia is and take care of her and my niece".

Another goon stepped forward and said, "but sir you'll be messing with the feds", Zach said, "so, do you have any idea how many millions of dollars are at stake here"?, he shook his head and said, "sorry sir, sorry". Zach said, "I don't care how many feds we have to take out I want Penelope Garcia and my little niece taken care of, am I understood"?, all of his associates said, "YES SIR" in unison before turning around and heading out of the room to see what they could find out about Penelope and Mia.

Derek and Penelopes car was in the middle of the line, Hotch thought it would be a good idea to hide them in the middle, Derek sighed and said, "we'll be there soon baby girl and then Mia, Jack and Henry can play with Clooney and Mudgie". Penelope said, "she's so sweet and innocent Derek, why would anybody want to hurt her"?, Derek said, "I'd say it's to get Mias money".

Penelope said, "money, what money, she's 3 years old"?, he said, "well the money I'm talking about belongs to her parents and at their death everything went to her so I'd say that her uncle is next in line after her to get the money". She said, "what kind of sick freak is gonna try to hurt a little girl to get money"?, he said, "it's sad I know but I'd say that's his motive, money".

She laid her head back against the seat and said, "nobody is gonna hurt our daughter, I don't care what I have to do", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I couldn't have said it better baby". She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Mia was now sleeping peacefully with Mudgie and Clooney laying beside her on the seat", Derek said, "no matter what we have to do she will be safe".

Penelope scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you and I love our family", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you and so does our family". She stayed beside her hotstuff until they pulled up in front of the huge house about half an hour later, when they got out of the car she said, "wowwwwwww, this place is huge, huge and beautiful".

Derek got Mia out of the car and said, "just wait till you see inside", Penelope took Mia by the hand and said, "come on baby girl let's go look at our room", she giggled and said, "kayyyyyyy" as they headed into the house. The inside was even more beautiful than she could have imagined, everything looked amazing, Dave had really outdone himself on that cabin.

Dave stepped into the living room and said, "take your pick on the room guys", Derek said, "you can pick our room sweetness"?, she said, "is it alright if we share a room with Mia"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "of course it is". She smiled and said, "I knew their was a reason I loved you", he leaned in and said, "and here I thought you were after me for my body".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh trust me I am, I am" causing him to laugh as he headed back outside to bring in the rest of their things


	21. Chapter 21

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 21

Fran, Penelope, JJ and Emily were in the kitchen working on some food while the men along with Sarah and Desi were outside with the kids both 2 legged and 4 legged. Fran said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "honestly the smell of this food is making me nauseous", Fran said, "here take this tea and go outside and let us handle dinner".

She said, "are you sure because", JJ said, "go Garcie, go rest and let your stomach settle", she said, "I hate to put it all off on you guys", Emily said, "it's all good PG, we all understand and know what morning sickness does to ya". Penelope smiled and then turned around and headed outside to join the others.

When Derek saw her he smiled and walked over to her and said, "are you alright, you look a little pale"?, she said, "the smell of all that food was making me sick". He kissed the top of her head and said, "awwww I'm sorry sweetness", she said, "it's alright, morning sickness is just normal with being pregnant".

Derek smiled and put his hand on her stomach and she said, "being pregnant was something that I was afraid would never happen but now that it has I'm not taking any chances". He kissed her lips gently and said, "neither will I, I will keep all of my family safe from this Zachary freak no matter what I have to do".

Penelope said, "we need you to be safe to hotstuff so please don't do anything that would put yourself in any danger, you or any of the others of my team of super heroes". He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I won't goddess, I've got to much to live for" causing her to smile as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Meanwhile Zach was making out with one of his many girlfriends when one of his men knocked on the door, he kissed the woman on the lips and said, "why don't you wait for me in the bathroom, run some water in the tub and I'll be right in". She bit down on her lip and said, "sure thing Zach" and then he watched her butt wiggle as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

He sat up and said, "come in", the door opened and the man stepped in and said, "sorry to interrupt you sir but we have a lead on where Penelope Garcia is". Zach said, "wellllllll where is she"?, he said, "her along with several of her teammates and their families have gone out of town and it seems they left in a hurry".

Zach said, "we need to find out where they went", the man said, "we have some people working on it now sir", he stood up and said, "keep me informed but for right now I have somebody waiting for me in the other room soooooo". The man smiled and said, "I got ya boss" and turned around and walked out of the room.

Zach was all smiles as he headed toward the bathroom, as he opened the door he knew that he was getting closer and closer to finding this Penelope Garcia and his niece and he knew when he did that he would have to eliminate them both to get what he wanted. As the bathroom door closed he said, "enjoy what time you have left Penelope Garcia because your days are numbered".

Meanwhile at the cabin everybody was sitting at the table enjoying a delicious meal, Penelopes nausea had left and she was able to eat, the kids were all worn out from a long day of playing and were falling asleep during dinner. Fran said, "I had Dave put a bed in our room for Mia, how about we keep her tonight so that the two of you can get some rest".

Emily said, "ohhhh yeah because we all know that they're going to be resting", Hotch laughed and leaned in and whispered something into her ear causing her to grin and say, "ohhhh I like it, I like it". Reid said, "I don't even wanna know", JJ put her hand on his leg and gently squeezed it letting him know that he to was going to be getting lucky later.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 22

It wasn't long before everybody had retired for the night, Derek waited in bed while his baby girl slipped into something a little more comfortable before joining him. When the bathroom door opened and she stepped out his mouth flew open and he said, "you sweet lady are a vision, a vision of loveliness".

Penelope stepped closer and opened her robe and dropped it to the floor and Derek said, "perfection" as he watched her slid out of her black nightie and kick it aside. She stepped closer and said, "tonight momma's in charge" as she pulled the blanket back and watched as his erection sprang to attention.

Derek put his hands behind his head and said, "yes mam", Penelope then straddled his waist and she said, "I love you", he smiled up at her and said, "I love you to" as she sank down on him. Dereks hands went automatically to her hips as she started slowly riding him, he was totally in awe of her, she was perfect and all his.

Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrust up into her, the room quickly filled with their soft moans and groans as they moved together as one to bring each other the most pleasure. Derek bit down on his bottom lip as Penelope started riding him faster and faster and it wasn't long before her body started tingling all over letting her know that she was close to release.

As he felt her tightening up around her he gripped her hips and moaned her name and it wasn't long before wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the happy couple. Penelope collapsed on Dereks chest and said, "that was" and Derek grinned and said, "amazeballs" causing her to look at him and say, "exactly" as she claimed his lips with hers.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she said, "me either but it's still a few weeks before our wedding, remember"?, he said, "but what if it didn't have to be'?, she said, "I don't follow". Derek said, "we have the marriage liscense, right"?, she said, "yeah it's in my bag, why"?, he said, "why don't we get married while we're here"?, she said, "hotstuff what about Mias uncle"?, he said, "what about him, he has no idea where we are, why don't we get the others and ourselves something to focus on beside him".

She said, "you do make a good point", he winked at her and said, "of course I do", she said, "are you sure that you still want to marry me"?, he said, "of course I do, I want to be your husband and Mias daddy and then we have this little miracle here to think about". Penelope said, "alright then husband to be when do you want to do this"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "tomorrow".

Penelope said, "TOMORROW", then covered her mouth and said, "tomorrow"?, he said, "yeah we can get Dave to get one of his friends to come up here and then wham bam we get married and are one big happy family". She smiled and said, "alright then, tomorrow we'll get everybody together and get married".

Derek smiled and said, "I knew their was a reason I loved you", she laughed and said, "and here I thought you only wanted me for my body", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "well their is that" as he slid inside her and they started round two of many that night as they continued to celebrate their love.


	23. Chapter 23

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 23

The next morning Derek and Penelope woke up to the sound of somebody knocking in the door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, Mia giggled and said, "me mommaaaaa". Penelope laughed and said, "come in me", the door opened up and Mia ran into the room and jumped into Penelopes arms and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

Derek said, "heyyyyy what about me"?, Mia smiled and said, "hiiiii daddy" as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, he said, "morning princess", she then laid down beside Derek and said, "it time to get up daddy, it time for beckfest". He said, "it is"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, it is", Derek said, "well then can you go downstairs and tell nana Fran that daddy and mommy will be down in a few minutes"?, she took a deep breath and said, "uh huh" and then she jumped down and ran out the door and toward the stairs.

Penelope and Derek in unison said, "DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS", Mia said ,"kayyyyyy" and Reid said, "we've got her Garcia", she said, "thanks Reiddddd", he said, "any time" as he picked Mia up and twirled her around causing her to giggle. JJ said, "did you tell mommy and daddy that breakfast was ready"?, she said, "yep and dey be hewe in few menuts".

Henry ran over and said, "tome on Mia, wets pway", she grinned and said, "kayyyyy" as she followed Henry and Jack across the room", Emily said, "how I wish I had their energy". Sarah said, "me to, that would be great wouldn't it", Hotch walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand and said, "what would be good"?, Desi said, "to have energy like the kids do".

Hotch said, "ahhhhhhhhh yes it would be", Emily kissed him gently on the lips and said, "did you talk to Dave"?, he grinned and said, "yep and the minister will be here this afternoon so that means that after breakfast you need to get Mia, Henry and Jack to ask Derek and Penelope to take them on a walk up to the lake so that we can get everything set up".

Emily gave him the thumbs up and said, "will do", Reid said, "they're going to be so surprised when they come back and everything's here and ready for their wedding". JJ said, "their is a beautiful white sundress that's going to be hanging up waiting for her when she comes back and she's gonna love it", Emily nodded her head in agreement and said, "she definitely will because it practically screams Penelope Garcia",

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope walked down the stairs and Derek said, "sorry we got a little errrrrrr distracted", Hotch said, "yeah we heard", Penelope said, "oh my, really"?, he laughed and nodded his head and said, "yepppppp" before taking a sip of his coffee. Emily playfully slapped her husband on the arm and said, "tell her the truth".

Hotch said, "we didn't hear anything", Penelope said, "whew I you had me worried there for a minute Charlie Brown", Fran walked to the door and said, "alright breakfast is on the tableeeeee". Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers as they headed through the house heading toward the dining room to join the others.

In front of them on the huge table was eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, waffles, pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit, toast, fresh juice, coffee and milk, Derek said, "wow momma you went all out didn't ya"?, she said, "I just wanted to fix enough for everybody to be able to eat all they wanted", he said, "you definitely did that momma, definitely" as he popped a piece of strawberry into his mouth as he sat down beside his soon to be wife.

After breakfast Jack walked over to Derek and Penelope and said, "uncle Derek can you and aunt P take me, Henry and Mia up to the lake pretty pleaseeeeeeee"?, Penelope said, "awww hotstuff how can we say no to that"?, he sighed happily and said, "that's easy, we can't" and then he said, "of course we can, why don't you three go and grab a light jacket, it's still kinda cool".

Jack said, "awesomeeeee" and said, "come on guys let's go get our coats on we're going to go for a walk up to the lake", Mia said, "wake, what wake"?, Derek said, "go grab your coat and me and mommy will take the three of you on a walk and show you okay"?, she said, "kayyyyyy daddyyyyyy" as she followed the other 2 through the house for their jackets.

Hotch said, "Mia is gonna love the view from there", "Derek said, "any of you guys want to come with us"?, everybody made excuses from they wanted to stay and watch a movie to they wanted to take a bath and spend time with their husband or wife". Fran grinned and said, "have fun you 2 or should I say you 5".

Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "we'll be back later momma", she said, "have fun and enjoy the view, it's so amazing this time of year", he nodded his head and said, "we will momma, we will" as they walked hand in hand out the door and stepped off the porch. When they were out of sight Fran said, "alright operation surprise wedding is a go, let's get a move on peopleeeee".

Everybody then quickly went off in their different directions to get things done so that everything would be ready when Derek and Penelope got back with the kids.


	24. Chapter 24

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 24

Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they headed closer and closer to the lake, Penelope said, "I can't wait to see the view, everybody tells me it's beautiful". They stopped walking and he pulled her into his arm for a second and kissed her lips and said, "you're beautiful baby girl, more beautiful than any woman I've ever met in my life".

She ran her finger down his chest and said, "I love you handsome and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Mia and this little bundle right here". He leaned in for another kiss and they pulled apart when they heard Mia saying, "tomeeee onnnnnnnn", Derek laughed and said, "more of this later but now let's get to that lake" causing her to nod her head as they jogged up to where the kids were standing.

JJ and Emily were busy working on a special room away from the others so that Derek and Penelope could spend the first night of their honeymoon all alone so they could celebrate their wedding. JJ smiled and said, "I didn't think this day would ever come Em, I didn't think they would ever pull their heads out of their butts and get things right".

Emily said, "I hear ya Jayje, I hear ya but they're together now and they have Mia and in a few months they'll have another little bundle and I've never seen either of them happier". JJ said, "me either but this stuff with Zach is really starting to put a strain on Penelope and stress isn't good for her or the baby".

In the kitchen Fran, Sarah and Desiree were working on the food for the reception and that included a cake, as Fran slid the 3rd layer in the over Desi said, "are you going to have enough time for that momma"?, she said, "of course I am, everything needs to be perfect for your brother and his baby girl on their special day".

Sarah said, "I've never seen Derek this happy before, he looks good in love momma", Fran smiled and said, "I always knew this would happen, everytime he'd come home it was my baby girl did this or my goddess said that". Desi laughed and said, "and when we'd ask him about it he'd be all no she doesn't see me that way".

Fran said, "I love your brother but sometimes he can't get out of his own way", Sarah said, "he's strong of heart and hard of head", Desi said, "right on sista, right on" causing them all three to laugh. Fran said, "alright girls let's get those sandwiches and that punch taken care of because we've still got to get ourselves dressed", both girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as Sarah started working on the sandwiches and Desi started on her famous punch.

At the lake Penelope said, "wow, the view here is breath taking", Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "you're breathtaking baby girl, you always have been and you always will be". She smiled and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, you, Mia and this little miracle right here are the best things that has ever happened to me".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart a few seconds later when they heard a trio of, "ewwww grossssss", Derek said, "I'll show you gross". As him and Penelope ran toward the kids all three started squealing and running away from the two playful adults as they came closer.

Meanwhile in his office Zach was all smiles as he sat there waiting on news from his men, he was so close to getting everything that was his. He looked up when somebody knocked on the door, he said, "come in", the door opened and he said, "come in Carlos, come in".

Carlos stepped forward and said, "sir we've found them" Zach leaned forward and said, "now this is what we're going to do" and Carlos stood there listening as Zach filled him in on the plan to get rid of his problems Penelope Garcia and his little niece Mia forever.


	25. Chapter 25

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 25

Derek glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was after noon already and he said, "are you ready to head back sweetness, it's after noon already"?, she said, "already"?, he said, "yeah and if we don't get back soon momma is gonna send a search party".

Penelope giggled and said, "you're probably right", she then looked at the trio of youngsters and said, "come on guys it's time for us to get back down to the cabin". The three children were all smiles as they started down the path in front of Derek and Penelope.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she sighed and said, "a time or two but I will never tire of hearing it". He laughed and said, "you are the other part of my heart, you baby girl are my reason for hanging on, for going to work everyday, the reason that I try my hardest, you, Mia and our little one are my life, my world".

Penelope said, "and you sugar shack are the yen to my yang, the peanut butter to my jelly", he said, "sounds like somebody's hungry"?, she winked at him and said, "ohhh I am, I am, I'm craving some chocolate", he said, "later goddess I promise", she said, "I'm going to hold you to that angelfish" causing him to laugh as they continued down the path that led to the cabin.

Reid was looking out the window and he saw Jack, Henry and Mia in the distance and he said, "they're coming, they're coming", Dave said, "alright, everybody get in your places, it's show time". Everybody quickly headed in separate directions so that they could be ready when the happy couple stepped inside the house.

Derek looked at the kids and said, "be careful guys, don't run", Jack said, "okay uncle Derekkkk" as the kids stepped up onto the porch and stepped inside the cabin. Derek said, "thank you for going on a walk with me", she kissed his lips and said, "thank you for wanting to go, it's so beautiful here and up at the lake".

He nodded his head and said, "the view I'm getting right here is pretty beautiful to", she leaned in and brushed her lips against his and said, "you my love are a little biased". He sighed happily and said, "maybeeeeeee, maybeeeeee not" and as they stepped onto the porch she said, "definitely" causing them to laugh.

When they walked through the door they saw a banner hanging on the wall that said, "CONGRATS NEWLYWEDS", she looked at him and said, "did I miss something"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think we both did" and they then jumped as everybody squealed, "SURPRISEEEEEEEE".

Penelope said, "what's all this"?, Fran said, "it's your wedding day"?, Derek said, "our wedding day"?, Dave said, "let's just say that we might have heard something about a wedding lastnight". Penelope covered her face and said, "we said if it was possible but it isn't".

Hotch said, "and why isn't it, you have your liscense, you have your family and you have each other, what else could you possibly need"?, Derek said, "somebody to marry us so unless you have a minister in the kitchen this isn't gonna happen today guys", Reid said, "welllllll if a minister in the kitchen is all you need".

They both looked and smiled as they saw somebody walking into the room, Dave said, "Derek, kitten this is a friend of mine, this is Arley Smyth, father Arley Smyth". Derek shook his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you sir", the minister said, "it's nice to meet you to son".

Penelope said, "I don't have a dress", Derek said, "and I don't have a suit", JJ looked at Penelope and said, "their is a dress waiting for you on your bed". Reid then said, "and you have clothes laying on the bed in our room", Derek said, "you guys really went all out for us".

Dave said, "that's what family does son", Derek and Penelope hugged their friends and then quickly made their way toward the bedrooms to get ready. JJ and Emily went with Penelope and Reid went with Derek leaving the others behind to talk for a few minutes while they got dressed.

Meanwhile Zachary looked at his driver and said, "how much longer"?, the driver smiled and said, "not long sir, maybe half an hour". Zach sat back and said, "good, good, soon I'll have everything that should rightfully be mine and this Penelope Garcia and my sweet little Mia will both be a thing of the past" he then laughed evilly as they continued driving, getting closer and closer to Penelope, Mia and the others.


	26. Chapter 26

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 27

Penelope sat while JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, she said, "this dress is beautiful girlies", JJ said, "something told me to buy it and bring it with us". Emily said, "you look like a princess in it", Penelope said, "I still can't believe everything that's happening for me".

Emily said, "you and Derek deserve happiness PG", she said, "we've been through so much and now we're together, getting married today, we have Mia and in a few months we will have this little miracle". JJ said, "we're so happy for you and Derek".

Penelope said, "I never thought that I would be a mom but Mia and the baby are two of the best things that have ever happened to me". JJ said, "and today you'll be Mrs. Derek Morgan", Penelope nodded her head and said, "is this real, is this really real"?, Emily said, "it's really real PG, it's really real" causing a huge smile to grace her lips.

JJ took a deep breath and said, "and you're done", Penelope stood up and looked at herself and said, "not bad, not bad at all". JJ said, "not bad, you're beautiful", Penelope hugged both JJ and Emily and said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you guys for everything you've done for us".

Emily said, "we're family and that's just what families do", JJ nodded her head and said, "she's right Garcie, she's right" causing Penelope to nod her head in agreement. Their attention was then pulled to the door when they heard Dave say, "are you ladies ready"?, Emily opened the door and said, "come in, come in".

Dave stepped inside and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed and said, "I've been ready for that since the day I met him".

JJ and Emily said, "we'll be waiting at the top of the stairs", she grinned and said, "thanks girlies, I love you both so much". JJ smiled and said, "and we love you to Garcie" before they turned around and headed out into the hall, leaving Dave and Penelope alone.

Dave held out his arm and said, "are you ready"?, she slipped her arm through his and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life Dave". He grinned at her as they walked out into the hall and headed toward the stairs. Emily said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready Em, I'm sooooo ready", the music started and first Emily and then JJ slowly made their way down the stairs and out the back door to where the others were standing.

Dave took a deep breath and said, "it's our turn kitten", Penelope felt her heart racing as they started making their way down the staircase, when they got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled and said to herself, "hang on Garcie, hang on". Dave walked her toward the backdoor and then out into the back yard where she then saw her handsome husband to be and mouthed the words, "I love you". Derek gave her his famous smile and instantly mouthed the words back causing her smile to grow even bigger.

When they stopped beside Derek Dave put her hand in his and said, "we love you both so much and wish you only peace, love, joy and happiness", he then kissed Penelope on the cheek before walking back over to stand beside Fran. The minister said, "please be seated", the small family sat down and he looked at the happy and nervous couple and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed her hand as the minister asked for the rings, he then said a prayer wishing the couple joy, love and happiness before he said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do". The minister then said, "Derek take this ring and put it in Penelopes finger and then repeat after me".

Derek nodded his head and took the ring into his fingers and slid it onto her finger and then looked at the minister who said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Derek repeated after the minister and then he said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life and I will be faithful to you for as long as we both live".

The minister said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and repeat after me", Penelope took the ring and took a deep breath as she looked at the minister and he said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". She said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband" and then she said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life and I will be faithful to you for as long as we both live".

The nervous couple looked around as the minister said, "if their is anybody that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". A few seconds later he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned at Derek and said, "you may now kiss your bride".

They pulled apart to a strange voice saying, "CONGRATULATIONS BUT THE HAPPIEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE IS ABOUT TO BECOME YOUR LAST", when they turned around they saw several strange men standing with their guns drawn and aiming right at them. Penelope swallowed hard as she watched the man she had just pledged to spend the rest of her life with move in front of her to shield her from the guns that were aiming right at them.


	27. Chapter 27

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 27

Zach and his men stepped forward and as they got closer some of his men took a few hits at Hotch and Reid, Emily used the distraction to lean down to Jack and whisper, "take Henry and Mia and work the case with daddy". Jack took Mia and Henry by the hands and said, "okay mom" before taking them from the room.

When they were finished hitting on the team Zach said, "where's Mia"?, Penelope glanced around and didn't see the kids and she looked at Zach and said, "I don't know". He stepped up to where he was right in her face and he said, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS", Penelope said, "I wouldn't tell you even if I did know".

Derek watched as Zach reached out for Penelope and said, "don't you touch her" as he pushed his hand away", several of his goons stepped forward and pulled Derek away from Penelope and started punching him in the face and stomach. Penelope said, "don't, don't hurt him", Zach then said, "tell me where Mia is and maybe just maybe I won't kill you",

Dave said, "we're not stupid we know you're not planning on letting us live", he smiled and said, "ya know you're a smart old man", Dave said, "how about you and I go one on one and we'll see just how old I am". Zach blew out a deep breath and said, "not now but I might take the beautiful bride and show her what it's like to make love to a real man".

The minister stepped forward and said, "my son you don't want to hurt these nice people", he said, "you're right I don't but they went and stuck their noses into something that doesn't concern them and now they have to pay for it". Dave said, "will you at least let him go, he's completely innocent in this, his only crime was agreeing to come here to marry them".

Zach said, "do I look stupid"?, Reid said, "do you really want an answer to that"?, one of the goons stepped forward and slapped Reid across the face and then sucker punched him in the stomach causing him to hit the floor. The goon then said, "who's the stupid one now nerd" and the rest of the goons laughed as they kicked Reid, Hotch and Derek in the stomach.

JJ said, "Spenceee", Reid said, "I'm alright Jayje, he kicks like a 12 year old girl", that made the goon even madder and he kicked harder and harder until Spencer stopped moving. Penelope said, "please, please don't hurt my family", Zach laughed and said, "don't hurt your family"?, Penelope said, "no please, I'll do anything".

Zach smiled and said, "anything"?, Derek said, "no Penelope", she wiped her eyes and said, "yes anything just please stop hurting my family", he licked his lips and said, "I'll make you a deal, you go upstairs with me so we can have a little fun and if you please me, really please me then I'll let you and your family live".

Derek said, "no baby, please don't do this", she said, "I have to Derek, I can't let him hurt you or the others", she then looked at Zach and said, "deal", he grinned and looked at the others and said, "their lives depend on how satisfied she makes me, understand"?, the head goon said, "yes sir, we understand" as Zach took Penelope by the hand and pulled her inside the house and toward the staircase.

Derek watched helplessly as Zach and Penelope disappeared out of sight, he felt his heart racing at what he knew that animal was getting ready to do to his wife, the woman he promised just a few minutes ago to love, honor, cherish and protect until death separated them. Hotch noticed that the guards weren't really focusing on them but focusing more on waiting on a sign from Zach.

JJ got down on the floor and said, "Spencer, Spencer baby please open your eyes", she got nothing and she said, "I love you, please don't leave us, please don't leave us" as tears streamed down her face. Dave looked at his family spread out all over the yard and knew that if they didn't stop these men and stop them soon it was going to be to late.

Meanwhile upstairs Zach pushed Penelope down on the bed and said, "I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only so you better listen", she nodded her head and said, "I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my family". He walked over and ran his hand up her thigh and said, "well now that depends on you doesn't it"?, she felt a wave of nausea roll over her as he started removing his clothes.

When he was down to his boxers he said, "get up and get out of those clothes and then I want you on that bed and ready for me, do you understand"?, she said, "y y yes, I understand". He then watched with a wicked smile on his face as she stood up and slowly started sliding out of her clothes, the more he watched her the more he wanted her.

Penelope was down to her bra and panties and as she started to remove them Zach said, "no wait", she looked at him and he stalked closer to her and gently pushed her down on the bed and said, "I want to do those myself". Meanwhile downstairs Reid started convulsing on the floor and JJ started screaming and the goons stood there watching and JJ said, "do something, don't let him die".

The goons looked at each other and one said, "what do you want us to do"?, JJ said, "save him, save my husband", 2 of the men got down on the floor trying to see what they could do and 2 had their backs turned on Hotch, Dave and Derek which gave Hotch the incentive he needed to put his plan into action. Hotch jumped and grabbed one man and Dave grabbed the other and they wrestled them to the floor.

Reid's eyes flew open and he grabbed one of the goons by the neck and in a matter of seconds he was out cold, Derek smiled at the last one as he punched the man over and over in the face. Reid pulled him off and said, "Garcia, go save Garcia" and in a flash Derek ran inside and up the stairs, his ribs were throbbing and he hurt all over but he knew that he had to get to Penelope, he had to save her, no matter what".

Penelope glanced to her side and saw a beautiful golden dove and as Zach leaned down to kiss her she grabbed it and hit him hard on the head, he grunted and rolled off of her and hit the floor. She quickly climbed off the bed and was heading toward the door when Zach grabbed her by the ankle and said, "you're gonna pay for that" as he pulled her down to the floor.

Derek got to the door and heard her screaming and that was all it took for him to kick the door open, Zach saw him and aimed the gun at him and said, "you move, she dies". Penelope was laying against him and she was facing Derek, she elbowed Zach in the ribs and he moaned as she quickly rolled away grabbing at the gun, she tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged as they fought over the gun.

Derek dropped to his knees and started fighting over the gun, seconds later the sound of a single gunshot filled the room


	28. Chapter 28

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 28

Derek and Penelope then watched as the dead body of Zach fell to the floor, he then wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you alright, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm fine, he didn't rape me, he didn't rape me" as she buried her head in his chest.

When she pulled away she said, "Mia, ohhhhh where's Mia"?, Derek helped her up off the floor and said, "let's go to our daughter". Penelope grinned as she intertwined fingers with her husband and they left to rejoin the others so they could check on their daughter.

Mia was still in Frans arms when Penelope and Derek ran into the room, she then jumped down and said, "mommyyyyyy, daddyyyyyyy" as she ran over to them. Derek swooped her up and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, I workin da case wif Jack and Henwy daddy".

He hugged her tight and said, "you were huh"?, she said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "we're just glad that you're safe", she said, ",me safe momma, me safe". Emily said, "while they were distracted I told Jack to take Henry and Mia and work the case with his dad".

Derek said, "you've got quite the hero on your hands Em", she ruffled the hair on Jacks head and said, "he's a lot like his daddy". Jack smiled and said, "I worked the case just like you said", Hotch said, "and mommy and daddy are both so proud of you Jack".

He said, "you are"?, Hotch dropped to one knee and said, "you did a brave thing, you took Mia and Henry and kept them safe and you didn't come out until we came to get you". He smiled and said, "I love you dad", Hotch kissed the top of his sons head and said, "I love you to son".

Emily said, "what about me, what am I"?, Jack laughed and hugged her and said, "I love you to mom", she said, "good to know because I love you to". Jack looked up at his mom and dad when Hotch said, "I'm sensing a new game system in your future".

Jacks mouth was then covered with a huge smile and Derek said, "and I see several games coming your way to buddy", Jack grinned even bigger and said, "thank you, that's awesomeeee" as he high fived Henry and then they ran over to rejoin Mia.

As Derek and Penelope watched Mia, Henry and Jack playing they sighed happily and Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "we've had quite the day haven't we Mrs. Morgan"?, she laughed and said, "that we have Mr. Morgan, that we have".

Fran said, "the police will be here soon but since we have all of the goons under control how about we celebrate"?, Derek said, "here here I agree with momma, I saw we celebrate our wedding and finally ending Zacharys reign of terror on our family".

As they walked over to the food Dave said, "do you think we should offer them some food"?, Reid glanced over his shoulder and said, "nahhhhhh let them eat the food in jail". JJ laughed and said, "yeah they need to get use to it because they're going to be eating it for a very very long time" causing everybody to laugh as they started celebrating and enjoying the delicious food Fran and the girls prepared.

When they heard the sirens in the distance Dave and Hotch kissed their wives and Dave said, "we'll be back after we take the trash out". Fran and Emily grinned as they watched their husbands walk over to meet the officers and after a couple of hours the scene was clear and then the family continued to party and celebrate until the early morning hours.

The kids conked out about midnight but the adults partied till about 3 before finally heading upstairs to their rooms, the last couple to retire for the night was the newlyweds. Derek intertwined fingers with his bride as they walked to their new room, he opened the door and then picked her up and carried her over the threshold.

Penelope said, "I love you husband", Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "and I love you wife", she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "show me". He laid her down on the bed and did just that for many many hours before they conked out from exhaustion.

As they laid wrapped in each others arms they knew that they had been truly blessed

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	29. Chapter 29

A Welcomed Surprise-Ch 29

The Epilogue 6 Months Later

Derek sat holding his wifes hand as she collapsed on her pillows after another hard contraction, Derek wiped her face and said, "you're doing so good baby, so so good". She smiled up at him and said, "you're a little biased love bug" causing him to laugh.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction we'll deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she said, "I've been ready for 9 months Shelly". Shelly grinned and said, "have you decided on a name yet"?, Derek said, "if it's a girl we're going to call her Talia Francine Morgan".

Shelly said, "what if it's a boy"?, Penelope said, "Hank Spencer Morgan", Shelly said, "both beautiful names", Derek said, "we decided to be surprised on the sex". Penelope said, "we painted the room white and put up teddy bear borders so that we'd be covered either wayyyyyyyyy" as another contraction hit her.

She pushed and pushed and when she heard crying Shelly said, "relax Penelope, relax" and she collapsed against her pillows again and watched as Shelly cleaned up the baby. She then looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please".

She put the clamps on the cord and said, "just cut between the clamps daddy", Derek grinned and cut between the clamps. Shelly then said, "would you like to hold your son"?, Derek said, "s s son"?, she smiled and said, "yes, a son".

Penelope watched as she handed him the baby and said, "is he alright"?, Shelly said, "perfect as far as I can tell", Derek kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you Hank". He then handed the baby over to Penelope and said, "here you go sweetness".

As she laid there holding her son she said, "welcome to the family Hank Spencer Morgan, you are a blessing and will forever be loved". Derek cuddled close and smiled at his wife and son while Shelly got Penelope all sewed up and ready to be moved to her room.

Derek reluctantly handed the baby over and Shelly said, "don't worry he'll be back in your arms in a few minutes and then you can hold him as much as you want". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Shelly, thanks for everything you've done".

Shelly smiled and said, "you're welcome and congratulations", Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they watched her turn around and head out of the room. About 30 minutes later Penelope was holding her son when Fran and Mia made their way into the room.

The team was away on a case and couldn't wait to get back to meet baby Hank, Fran smiled when she saw her grandson and she said, "how are you feeling honey"?, Penelope said, "exhausted but oh so happy". Derek picked Mia up and said, "Mia this is your little brother Hank and Hank this is your big sister Mia".

Mia dropped to her knees on the bed beside Penelope and kissed the baby on the top of the head and whispered, "I lub you". Penelope said, "and he loves you", Mia said, "me you big siser and me gonna lubs you foreber and eber and eber".

Penelope then looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold him"?, Fran said, "I'd be honored", she then put the baby in his loving grandmas arms. Mia cuddled closer to Penelope and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Fran said, "she was awake the entire time you were in labor and I tried to get her to sleep and she said that she had to be awake to see her baby brother". Derek kissed the top of his son and daughters heads and said, "I'm a lucky lucky man".

Penelope said, "we're both lucky sugar shack, we have each other, our beautiful babies, a loving family and jobs that we love, who could ask for anything more"?, Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "ya got me gorgeous, ya got me" and he cuddled close to his wife and watched as his mom and son started bonding and that was a bond that would never ever be broken.

Penelope yawned and said, "we've been through a lot over this past year haven't we hotstuff"?, he said, "we have but it hasn't all been bad". She shook her head and said, "no, definitely not, we found our way to each other, we have Mia and then we got blessed with Hank".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "a surprise"?, Derek grinned and said, "a very welcomed surprise indeed sweetness, a very welcomed surprise".

THE END


End file.
